


Coil Spring

by flymetothemoon16



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Sex, Blood and Injury, Canon-Typical Violence, HYDRA Trash Party, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-17 00:34:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11264301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flymetothemoon16/pseuds/flymetothemoon16
Summary: 资产应当学会区分他的主要功能与次要功能。





	Coil Spring

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Windmills](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9532013) by [coffeestainanalyst](https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeestainanalyst/pseuds/coffeestainanalyst). 



> 嗨爪垃圾趴，大量暴力描写注意

“现在，选择你的惩罚，挨打还是挨操？”

资产站得笔直，双腿分开，双手背在背后。他的目光低垂，管理员的军靴停留在他面前的灰砖上。“选一个。挨打？还是挨操？”

资产保持静直，保持沉默。惩罚是管理员的权限，资产没有权力伤害这具身体，但管理员的喜好总是难以捉摸，现在管理员提高了声音，咆哮着再一次向他下达命令：“选一个！然后我们会好好的惩罚你，用你自己的选择来加强你的身体记忆，确保你即使在经历冰冻与死亡之后也不会再犯同样的错误！”

“选择！这是命令！”

“挨打，长官。”资产遵守命令回答道。

“你是想要通过挨打来记住你的无能与错误吗！”

“是，长官。”管理员没有再次命令他选择，所以他以正确的方式回答。他的管理员显然对此感到满意，因为他命令道：“很好，脱掉你的衣服，全部。”

资产迅速脱掉了他全部的衣服、裤子、内裤和鞋，在三十秒内将它们整齐地放到一边，然后站回原处，分开双腿，双肘关节呈直角，双手交握放在臀部上。他脊背的肌肉和皮肤绷紧，在昏黄灯光下赤裸着，等待着汗水和鲜血溅起。

“鞭子。”管理员说。有什么人走了上来，将鞭子递到他手上。惩罚的关键在于给资产制造足够的痛苦，而又不损伤他的物理机能，因此通常是以柔软但带刺的鞭笞开始的——将伤害局限于皮肤和肌肉，治疗伤口感染可比接好一根断掉的骨头或是缝补内脏要容易多了。

“报数！”管理员说，然后第一鞭就又快又重地抽了下来。资产大声地喊出数字，管理员的动作很快，因为疼痛而发出的抽气声随着喊叫，无法抑制地从喉咙中带了出来，让他的报数听上去像动物的吠叫。

疼痛像是火焰一样在他脊背上燃烧起来，仅仅只是皮肤而已，他可以忍耐，不会危及生命的痛苦与身体损害原本就在资产的任务参数范围之中。皮肤上肿起红痕，接着红肿的伤痕被下一鞭抽破，血先是流到了鞭子上，然后飞溅出来。数到五十之后，鞭子抽下去的声音已经变得湿润而沉闷了，像是打在泥泞里一样。

八十鞭之后管理员停了下来，空气中弥漫着血腥味。资产深深地呼吸着，调整着气息，每一下肌肉的起伏都带动着痛苦像火花一样在全身炸开。太快了，不会超过十五分钟，这只是惩罚的开始。

管理员扔掉了鞭子，走到资产正前方，审视着他颤抖起伏的胸膛，依然绷得笔直的大腿肌肉，以及裸露、光洁、无毛的性器官。

资产垂下的视线中，看见管理员反复搓着指节，带上了另一个人递来的拳套，拳套的指节处有金属甲片，黑色皮革中镶嵌着银色的光。资产的胃部沉重地纠结起来，他感觉肚子里发冷，而且想吐。

这就是身体记忆，管理员需要他记住的，即使冰冻和死亡都不会抹去的东西。他再一次绷紧了身体，等待着接下来的重击。

管理员伸手按了一下他的腹部，然后揉了揉肚脐上方的结实腹肌。皮革按在肚子上的感觉很冷，资产紧张地吞咽着大量分泌的唾沫，连喉咙也绷紧了。他们会把他打到呕吐的，这很容易，但弄脏地板会为他招致更多的惩罚。管理员们总是很难对付的，这个也一样。他不能公然发抖，不能发出吞口水的响动让他们看见他的恐惧，恐惧会让资产成为无用之物，但管理员们却往往喜欢让他等待，等待惩罚的时间比平时过得更慢，让恐惧和紧张在身体内本能地滋生。管理员的手摸到了他的小腹，揉弄了几下之后，向下按了按他性器周围无毛而柔嫩的皮肤，然后突然挥拳狠狠地打在他的小腹上。

在他能控制自己的声带之前他就已经叫了出来，身体摇晃了几下，几乎往后退了一步。啪地一声，管理员用手背重重地抽了他一耳光，“要怎样才能让你不像个娘们似的哭起来？！割掉你的舌头吗？还是烧掉声带？”

这并不是一个可选项，即使管理员也没有破坏资产生理机能的权限，因此他沉默没有回答。努力放松酸痛、满嘴血锈味道的牙龈不去咬合它，调整呼吸让自己再次站稳。腹部的肌肉在呼吸时产生一阵僵硬的剧痛，他的耳朵还在嗡嗡作响，唯一值得安慰的是背部灼烧般的疼痛似乎暂时感觉不到了。

接着管理员又往他的胃部狠狠打了五下，每一次都让他摇晃和颤抖得更加厉害。疼痛让他几乎无法移动横膈膜呼吸了，胃液或是其他什么东西泛上了他的喉管，带着酸蚀的痛苦与异味，一些泡沫从他肿起的嘴角流下来。但他最终还是站稳了，双手紧紧地交握在背后，双腿的肌肉不停地颤抖着。

管理员似乎也打得累了，他喘了口气，扔下手套，命令另外两名士兵将棍子拿过来，抽打资产的腿。

这是管理员的另一种常用措施，痛苦招致失败，而失败带来更重的惩罚。资产会尽可能地坚持，但他总是会失败的，这是管理员的权力。

但他还是希望尽可能地坚持得久一点。

直到两名士兵扬起实心的金属棍，第三次重击在资产的膝弯上之后他才颤抖着跪倒在地。他全身的肌肉都在无法控制地抖动着，身体却僵硬得像一个被拼接起来的火柴人。他的右手和双腿都跟金属的左手一样，一动不动，血肉模糊的后背大幅度地袒露在灯光下，承受着两名士兵越发随心所欲的殴打。他们会停下来一两分钟等待他挣扎着站起来，然后再次将他打倒在地，直到他再也站不起来为止。

他趴在地上，努力地用金属手想将自己支撑起来，但是身体的其他肌肉都不再听他的使唤。他站不起来了，但他还能控制自己的声音，他尽力了，他希望他这次做得很好。

或者，至少是做得好。

旁观了一个小时之后，管理员终于站了起来。他走到资产身后，从脚步声中资产听不出他是否满意。但他蹲了下来，伸手抚摸着资产满是红肿和青紫淤痕的屁股。他又带上了手套，分开资产的两边臀肌，将手指伸进了臀缝中，冰冷的金属和皮革贴在他灼烧般的伤痕上，资产感觉到腹部再次纠结起来。

胃里沉重而冰冷的感觉让他十分想吐。

“我选择挨打。”他低声说，喉咙嘶哑，他能闻到从自己嘴里传来的血与呕吐物的味道。“我选挨打。”

管理员笑了起来，伸手分开资产的臀肌，用三根手指将那两片红肿的肌肉左右掰开，暴露出同样光洁无毛的，深红色的肛门。他用另一只手打资产的屁股，缓慢而沉重，一下一下，发出黏腻的响声。他几乎打到了那个隐秘的小洞上，花蕾一样的洞口强烈地收缩起来，不知道是因为羞耻，还是因为刺激。

资产不应当有羞耻之心，他的身体被展示与使用，就跟展示和使用一把枪一样。枪不会抱怨，不管是被用来杀人，还是套在瞄准镜上撸管。管理员的手指伸进了他干燥的小洞里搅动着，他拉起资产的头发，看见那双大眼睛的眼眶已经红了一圈。

管理员大笑起来。

“拿件衣服来给他的背盖上，看着真恶心。”

管理员开始从背后操他。男人的阴茎并不算粗，但因为刻意的粗暴对待，血还是润湿了干燥紧绷的小洞，沿着大腿流了下来。资产发出了哭泣一样的声音，又像是受伤动物的嘶叫。他失败了，他做得并不好。

“你选挨打？”干了几十下之后管理员将他翻过来，提起资产的双腿前后拖动抽插着，让他血肉模糊的后背在地上摩擦。黄色的昏暗灯泡悬在管理员的头顶上，他看不见男人的脸。“好的，没问题，你的惩罚已经结束了。告诉我，现在你还能做什么？”

资产应该做什么？战斗，杀戮，完成任务。武器是他的主要功能。

“看你这样子！连站都站不起来？你是被打垮了吗？只能躺在这里张开腿，哭哭唧唧的，像个妓女一样？别忘了你是一件武器，是九头蛇的拳头！一个连站都站不起来的武器有什么用？除了给人操着玩之外还有什么用？嗯？！”

娱乐是他的次要功能。

资产抽泣着，无法停止。他无法回答这个问题，他无法回答内置手册以外的问题。

并且他不知道答案。

男人很快就射在了他的身体里，他插进来的时候已经很硬了，而那些训斥的言语和资产的哭泣显然让他越发兴奋起来。他跪在资产上方喘息了一会，伸手弹了弹他那婴儿一样光滑而萎靡的性器。

“我想你会记住这个教训的，用你的身体记忆，对吗？”

他说着，拔出了自己的阴茎，资产感觉到更多的液体从他的洞口流出，空气中的血腥味里混合上了精液的味道，他还是很想吐，但整个腹部都已经僵硬得像一块正在被火烤的石头。

管理员站起身，挥手让另外几个士兵走过来，他们在他的上方围成了一个半圆形，居高临下的说了几句什么，似乎是在讨论着顺序的问题。

干涸的泪痕让他的眼睛也感觉到灼热、疲惫与疼痛，资产闭上眼睛。

他希望在此之后能有一个正式的程序将管理员的指示维护到他的内置手册里去：在任何情况下，资产应当学会区分他的主要功能与次要功能。


End file.
